1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a loading apparatus for transferring workpieces such as stampings and machined parts from station to station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional loading apparatus known as an automatic loader which is effective for unloading, holding and transferring machined workpieces automatically from station to station, its construction and driving and control systems are fairly complex since the entire operation of the apparatus including unloading, transferring and loading of the workpieces are performed in one cycle motion of the apparatus. Moreover, the prices of automatic loaders are fairly high since in many cases they must be individually designed and manufactured dependent on the type and arrangement of working machines to which the loaders are to be operatively connected. It is also to be noted that as the construction and driving and control systems of a loading apparatus becomes more complex, the related minimum cycle time will be more increased, thereby rendering a tendency for such an automatic loader to be unavailable for unloading, transferring and loading operations of stamped parts for which a short cycle time is essential.
The prior art has also proposed the use of robots for industrial use which are effective for unloading, transferring and loading machined parts. The problems associated with such a robot include that an arm incorporated in the robot must be driven and controlled in accordance with respective directions of travel of the arm to hold the parts and to transfer with the parts held therein. Additionally, such a robot, besides being costly, has proven to reduce availability of limited shop area since its arm requires fairly greater area to travel.